The Proposal
by Chelliyah
Summary: Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer. Total fluffy DL! Are Danny and Lindsay ready to make the next step in their relationship! ONESHOT DL. read and find out :D hehe


**A/N: Ok, so here i own nothing but the idea lol Danny, Lindsay, Stella and Flack are only here for me to play with :D Lol. This story is dedicated, if u like, to all my fellow shippers at the DL thread at TalkCSI :D Danny and Lindsay ROKK!!!!! They (and DL shippers all around the world!) are the reason my muse and plot bunnies have come together for this new fic :D small oneshot.. and don't forget.. please review:D **

* * *

Lindsay left the interrogation room feeling exhausted and tired. She had finally wrapped up the case with Stella, and it seemed like it had been going on for months, making them go back and forth between suspects and evidence non stop.  
"Hey Linds, wait up." Stella called from behind as she caught up with Lindsay. "You ok kiddo?"  
"Yeah, just tired.. I think that case just took a lot out of me." She smiled back at Stella and went into her office to get her bag and coat. "Has Flack taken him down to booking?"  
"Yeah. Well, he got Marsh to take him. He's kinda in a hurry to get some where tonight. How you holding up without Danny here?"  
"It's hard... and my apartment is so lonely now. But he called this morning. The trial is almost over so he should be back at the weekend." Lindsay replied. She was desperate for Danny to come back - he had been gone for nearly a week and she missed him like crazy.  
"Thats good then.. only another night or so on your own." Stella said, watching Lindsay shove papers into her bag.  
"Yeah I'm so relieved Mac gave me the weekend off. I think I would have gone crazy."  
Stella chuckled and looked down the hallway to see Flack waiting for her."Linds, I gotta go.. I'll catch you tomorrow, ok?"  
"Sure Stel, no problem." She watched as Stella click - clacked her way down the hallway and heard the faint laugh that sounded like Flack. Smiling to herself, she pulled on her jacket and left the office to make her way back to her empty apartment.

Lindsay turned her key in the lock of her apartment door and felt her stomach grumble. Checking her watch, she saw it was almost 1AM and she hadnt eaten for around 8 hours. The smell of someone cooking food in the building somewhere felt as if it made the grumbling sound louder. Lindsay new she wasn't really in the mood to start cooking, at least not at this hour.  
As soon as she opened the door and switched on the light, she could see a big bouquet of dark violet and white roses, wrapped together in a sparkly pink see through film. As she got closer she plunged her nose in and filled her lungs with the gorgeous sweet scent. She closed her eyes and the scent reminded her of when she was little and used to play in her grandma's garden. Opening her eyes, she noticed a card had been left inside and she carefully pulled it out with two fingers.

_Montana, _

I know you're missing me, but I will be home soon.  
I left you a present. Go to the bedroom and look in my top drawer.

_Love you,  
D. xx_

Being as curious as Lindsay was, she didn't think twice and went straight through to the bedroom. she pushed the door open, flicked on the lamp next to the bed and carefully opened the top drawer. On top of Dannys neatly folded and stacked wife beaters lay a white card. She smiled as she picked it up and opened it;

_Montana;_

_You found it! Now, do me a favour... _

TURN AROUND.

D. xx

"What the - " She started to say with a frown. As she turned around her mouth dropped open.  
"Monta-na... " Danny replied in his low husky voice. He opened his arms as she ran towards him and threw his arms around his neck.  
"Oh my god.. Danny!" She exclaimed. "What are yo- "  
"I thought I would surprise ya.. trial finished earlier than they thought so.. here I am." he replied. He brushed her hair back from her face so he could get a good look at her. "God I missed you." He whispered as he gently cupped her chin with his left hand and brushed his lips against hers. They felt so much softer than normal, and he loved how they felt against his.  
Lindsay looked into his eyes and caressed the back of his neck, gently stroking his hair. "I have missed you so much Danny.. I can't believe you are here." She smiled and he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers.  
"Linds, while I was gone I did some thinking." He said, taking hold of her hands in his. "I kinda did some soul searching and I came to realize that what Mac had said to me all those years ago, has actually happened."  
Lindsay looked confused and loosened her grip on his hands. "Danny, What do you mean?"

"Come, sit down." Danny motioned for her to sit on the bed behind them and he knelt down in front of her, still holding her hands. "We had this case where a couple were at the altar getting married and the bride, she just fell down dead. Over the body Mac said something about love and marriage happening to me. I told him to stop being funny, cause it would never happen to me. At least, I never thought it would."  
Lindsay felt a tear well up behind her eye. She wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad sign but decided to let Danny carry on. If he was going to dump her right there and then, she at least wanted to hear him out straight.

"And he proved me wrong, Linds. Here I am, kneeling infront of the most beautiful woman I have ever known, and I know that this is where I belong. My heart belongs with yours." Danny stopped as the tear behind Lindsay's eye finally rolled down her cheek. He brought his hand up and gently wiped it away with his thumb, gently stroking her cheek. He let go of her hands, pulled open his jacket and reached inside. Lindsay watched his eyes with relief. She could tell he was nervous by the way his hand shook. Out came a small blue box that she knew all too well was Tiffanys. She took a deep breath and Danny looked at her. Carefully, he opened the lid of the box, and inside, all lindsay could see was a gold princess cut diamond ring ready and waiting for her.  
"Lindsay Monroe, I want you to accept this ring as a token of my undying love for you... Will you do me the honour of becoming Montana Messer?" He swallowed hard, as he waited for her reply. She placed a hand around Danny's, and leaned down to his face capturing his lips in a warm, and loving kiss.

"Yes." She whispered, as she rubbed her nose with his. He hugged her tight, never wishing to let her go, and she just let the tears flow onto his shoulder.  
After a few moments Danny pulled away and took the ring from the box. Lindsay smiled as she held out her left hand, fingers splayed, ready for him to decorate her ring finger with the gorgeous diamond.  
"I love it Danny... And I love you." She smiled.

Lindsay looked into Danny's eyes with relief, knowing that this wasn't about their relationship coming to an end - it was about them starting the next chapter in their life. Together.

* * *

**A/N2: Yay!! its done!! Did you like it?! please please PLEASE!!!! review!!! i love reviews :D even if u didnt like it... review! lol  
XX**


End file.
